A Few Steps Backwards
by PENS.paper.and Laptops
Summary: RED team isn't performing up to standards. The Administrator decides to fix that.


A Few Steps Backwards

Chapter 1

 _Earlier that day…_

" _Alright,let's do this!" Scout said._

" _Wait,Scout,jus' a minute." Engineer replied,trying to get Scout to settle down._

 _Demo,semi-drunk,as usual before a battle,showed up behind them,over hearing what Engi said,but not Scout._

" _Wai' fer wha',lad?We might as well get 'nto our positions." He said._

" _For zhe plan to be initialized." Came a matter-of-fact voice from behind them._

 _Spy uncloaked with a small cloud of smoke._

" _Spah,so good of ya' to join us." Came the off-topic greeting from Engi._

" _Plan?What plan?" Came the question from Demo,who was still in the dark._

" _Well,we have come up with a plan to make sure zhe payload never leaves from zhe Blu's base." Replied Spy._

 _He then proceeded to describe the plan in enough that Demo could understand without getting confused._

 _First,Scout and Medic would lead the way,with Medic healing Scout from a distance as he tried to stun a few of the BLUs with his baseballs. After that,Heavy and Soldier would come in and start to do the real damage,with medic shifting his medical attention to them and Scout trying to prevent anyone from getting too close to the cart. Spy would of course backstab anyone trying to snipe them out or sneak around to build a sentry,as per his specialty. Demo would then lay down a fresh carpet of stickies near the entrances,while Engi set up his sentry up in a corner near them as Pyro would spy check,while Sniper would pick off anyone that the rest ofthe team had difficulty handling._

" _Aye,that seems to be the best idea I've heard all day!" Demo exclaimed._

" _Good,because everyone has assembled." Spy smoothly said._

" _Mission begins in ten seconds." Said the Administrator over the P.A._

" _Five...Four... Three...Two...One!"_

 _Everyone rushed out,only thinking about fulfilling their parts of the plan._

Later that same day…

"What the hell was that crap?!"

The plan was a complete fuck-up,and ergo,the battle went horribly.

"Scout,it vould be helpful if you vould shut ze Hell up!" Exclaimed Medic,who was bruised,battered,and aggravated at the outcome of today's battle and Scout's undesired yelling.

"Now,Doc,calm down. No reason to be aggresive." Voiced Engi,who had burn marks on his clothes and a small slit in the upper back of his shirt,which insinuated that he had been backstabbed,maybe multiple times.

"Aye,we all had a rough time today." Inputted Demo.

"Gentlemen,if I may have your attention." Came the sound of Spy's voice."It seems as though the Administrator wishes to speak with us."

Everyone got a grimace on their knew that if the Admin wanted to speak to them,and they had just lost a battle,that could only mean one thing.

They were going to get an earful.

All of the mercs reported to the meeting room,and faced the t.v. Administrator then appeared on the screen,with a face that wasn't full of rage,but didn't suggest she was happy.

"Gentlemen" She began."Do you know why I am currently addressing you?"

No one dared open their knew that it was a rhetorical question.

"Of course you do. Now ,can any of you tell me what went wrong?"

Again,no one dared open their time,however,it was because they didn't know the answer.

"No one can tell me?Well,I'll tell you what I believe it was. You all acted like imbeciles and not as a team!"

And there was the Administrators face with a angrier look upon it now.

"You all need to learn what it means to be a team.I realize that you all have had to mostly do things on your own. But ,now,I see that I will have to change that."

This time,Engi decided to speak.

He asked what everyone had running through their minds.

"How are you going to do that,ma'am?"

She grew a smirk on her face.

" You all are going to go on vacation."

The entire RED team wore confused expressions on their faces.

"You will meet Miss Pauling at the front of the base at no later than ,I advise that you all start packing and get some rest. You will need it."

The t.v. turned off,leaving the nine men to themselves.

"Well,let's get to it, fellas. See you all in the mornin'." Engi said,leaving.

After that,everyone went to their respective rooms,wondering just what was going to happen.

A/N:I have decided to write a TF2 Fanfic. Don't worry,my others ones will be updated soon!

Shinri-Haishi…

Out!


End file.
